Every Time
by Intrepid Inkweaver
Summary: There is something between them that they don't talk about. It raises it's head sometimes, though and no matter how much it hurts to suppress it, they still don't say a word. That's just not how they do things.
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of related Finch/Reese stories. They aren't in chronological order, though I did try that at first. ~II

* * *

Reese was in a pain-killer induced haze shortly after being shot by his former CIA comrades. Finch was there, hovering over him, apparently checking the bandage on his abdomen. He didn't seem to notice that his patient was awake. Reese watched him put the bandage back in place before reaching out to touch the back of Finch's head. The skittish man startled and almost pulled away.

"Mister Reese, I didn't realize you were awake." John smiled and pulled him gently but quickly down to press their lips together. Finch didn't have any time to react before Reese let him go and settled back down into the pillow to fall asleep. A flustered and confused Finch returned to his vigil in the chair across the room.

Later, Finch acts like it never happened.

Reese acts like he doesn't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

The number they were working was fond of setting home-made bombs in buildings just for his own entertainment. The man owned two different apartments, and having dealt with people keeping two residences before, neither Finch nor Reese thought much of it. Reese went to check out the primary address first.

Unfortunately, the primary address was not where the number lived, but rather a trap he'd set up to take care of anyone who was onto him. So when Reese stepped in the door, he somehow set off the explosives that hadn't even realized were there. Finch heard the racket, and then there was nothing. The line was dead.

Believing his partner dead or dying, Finch drives to the site of the explosion with a lump in his throat and tears threatening to cloud his vision. Stepping gingerly out of the car, he tries his best to swallow the lump as he watches the fire trucks gathered around the burning building.

"Hello, Harold," says a familiar quiet voice from behind him and Finch spins around so fast he thinks he may have damaged his neck. And there is Reese, singed, bloodied, bruised, and cradling his ribs, but still mostly in tact.

For some reason, the only reaction Finch can summon on the spot is to grab the taller man by the jacket and pull him down into a rather clumsy kiss. Reese doesn't seem to mind—he deepens the kiss for the fraction of a second that it takes for Finch to realize what he's doing. He quickly pulls away and clears his throat. Reese looks rather disappointed.

Again, Finch clears his throat and says, "I thought you were dead. Can you make it to the car alright?"

Reese smiles and places a gentle hand on Finch's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Harold."

He never mentions Finch's outburst.


	3. Chapter 3

Reese had just got Finch back to the Library after rescuing him from Root. Harold had been telling Reese everything that happened while Root had held him captive when suddenly; the ex-operative had leaned in without warning and kissed him softly. It lasted barely long enough for Finch to react. Reese quickly pulled away, looking quite startled with himself. He turned his back to his partner and murmured a quiet apology.

Still stunned, Finch only responded with, "It's fine."

They don't discuss it past that.


	4. Chapter 4

They go to Reese's loft and open a bottle of wine since Harold doesn't have much of a taste for beer. They talk a bit, and then Reese decides to make dinner since it's well past ten o'clock and neither one of them have had anything nearing a proper meal for a few days now. Finch says that dinner would be fine and offers to help cook.

They continue drinking the wine throughout and after dinner. By no means are either of them drunk, though.

Reese is perfectly clear-headed when he pulls Finch toward him and kisses him hungrily.

Harold can't use the alcohol as an excuse when he eagerly returns the kiss and lets his hands wander over Reese's body, even as Reese's hands are doing the same to his.

It doesn't take long for Reese to begin pushing Finch toward the bed.

When John wakes up in the morning, he's alone again. He lies back on the pillows and stares at the ceiling, pushing away the intense feeling of disappointment that gathered in his chest.

He doesn't mention it though, and neither does Finch.

That's just not how they do things.

* * *

Keep in mind that these aren't in order, so there will be more after this, but I still have yet to write them. ~II


End file.
